CoM1 - Witaj świecie!
Piękny, słoneczny dzień,... Ulicami miasta z nie najmniejszym bagażem na plecach przechadzał się główny bohater - Xandred Murata, który nie miał jeszcze bliżej określonego celu, jak na razie obchodził go fakt, że ma święty spokój i może oddać się swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu - Totalne rzuceniu się w świat jego własnej wyobraźni, niestety długo się tym nie nacieszył ponieważ.. - Kurwa mać, jestem bardziej przesuszony niż jakikolwiek ręcznik w czasie inwazji zombiaków! - Pomyślał zdenerwowany tym faktem Xandred - Gdzieś tu powinna być jakaś miejscówka pićko-dajna.. Poszukiwania jak na złość zajęły dość sporo czasu, gdyż z jednego końca miasta musiał dojść na 2, który dla kontrastu był o wiele bardziej mniej spokojny niż ten pierwszy, ale z racji tego iż Xandred samym spojrzeniem potrafi rozsyłać telegramy z przekazem śmierci, to też nikt ani nic nie odważyło się stanąć się mu na drodze, Gdy już wydawało mu się, że będzie się trzeba przerzucić na foto-syntezę jego oczom ukazał się średniej wielkości budynek, przedstawiający się rzekomo jako bar, wątpliwości jednak nadawała lokacja w jakiej się znajduje. Xandred nie zważając na nic wstępuje do środka, rozgląda się i przystępuje do kasy. ''- Witam szanownego klienta! - Przemawia właściciel baru, który zarazem zajmuje się obsługą klientów - Jak mogę pomóc? - Znajdzie się browar, schłodzony? - Xandred pyta błagalnie. - Proszę bardzo - Po tych słowach widać jedynie błogi uśmiech Xandreda, oraz pusty kufel po niespełna minucie. - Ile się należy? - Pyta usatysfakcjonowany Xandred. - 2.50 - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, a waluta to oczywiście Yeny, bo czemu nie. - Mogę o coś spytać? - Przemówił Xandred wycofując się z zamiaru odejścia - Tak? - Odpowiada zaciekawiony właściciel - Jest to jedyny bar w okolicy, a panuje tu pustka...Czemu? - Ahh... - Właściciel w tym momencie popadł w stan depresyjno-załamkowy - Od 2 miesięcy 2 razy w tygodniu odwiedza to miejsce 1 facet, a dokładniej to mag. - I co z nim? - Pyta Xandred, - Zwie się Crown, na początku zachowywał się jak każdy inny klient, z tym że to było tylko w ramach infiltracja - Odpowiada właściciel - Za 5 wizytą zrobił tu taką rozpierduchę, że nawet i bez trupów się nie obyło... Od tego czasu zaglądają tu góra 3 osoby na dzień. - Słabo... - Stwierdził Xandred - Wiadomo kiedy ma być następny raz? - Właśnie teraz... - Szepnął zmartwiony właściciel, a wtem przez drzwi przeszedł wysoki na 170cm kolesław, średniej budowy oraz urody - To samo co zawsze - Odpowiadaa tymczasowy tyranizator po podejściu do lady. - Proszę bardzo - Bezradny właściciel wręcza oprawcy kufelek piwa, nie żądając nawet o zapłatę. - Na Ciebie to można liczyć - Stwierdził Crown zadowolony, po odłożeniu już pustego kufla.- A Ty coś za jeden? - Ty coś mówisz, czy to gnojnik paruje? - Pyta Xandred, który ma już rozplanowaną grę z udziałem natręciucha. - Ty... - Na Crownie zgodnie z planem pojawiły się 1 oznaki zdenerwowania - Ja do Ciebie spokojnie, a Ty co?! - "Co" pytasz? - Pyta retorycznie Xandred - Słyszałem że swojego czasu niezłą rozpierduchę tu zrobiłeś, ziomek. - I co z tego? - Pyta dumny z siebie Crown - Nie mów że masz zamiar odgrywać rolę szeryfa. - Pojebało Cię? - Odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie Xandred - Jedyne co jest w moim interesie, to dobra zabawa. - To chodź! - Przeciwnik pewny swego prowadzi Xandreda na zewnątrz, a właściciel baru z nerwów stracił przytomność. - Nie masz zamiaru mu pomóc? - Pyta przeciwnik, gdy już stali naprzeciw siebie. - Nie rób jaj, obudzi się sam - Odpowiada Xandred z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nie wiem czy jesteś odważny, czy powalony.... - Zaczyna ponownie niegrzeczny odludek - Śmierć zagląda Ci w oczy, a Ty zachowujesz się tak, jak byś się nie przejmował.... - Hm! Samym gadaniem mi tego nie udowodnisz! - Xandredowi załączył się tryb agresora. - Zaraz jedyne co poczujesz, to NICOŚĆ! - Przeciwnik po tych słowach przyjmuje pozę jakby chciał coś wystzelić. - Albo to, albo rozczarowanie.... - Stwierdził Xandred rozkładając ręcę i przyjmując pozę bojową - Dalej, rzuć tą monetą. - GWIEZDNY PYŁ! - Przeciwnik po uniesieniu prawej ręki do góry otacza się złotym kręgiem i tworzy nie małej wielkości okrąg energii, trudno jednak określić jaki... Po nabraniu odpowiedniego rozmiaru zostaje natychmiast rzucony z taką prędkością że trafił celu, jednakże... - Nie potrafisz walczyć bez magii, co? - Pyta zażenowany Xandred. - A od czego niby ona jest?! - Pyta retorycznie Crown - Czemu nie odniosłeś zadnych obrażeń?! - WIdzisz... - Tutaj Xandred usmiecha się zawadiacko - Prawdopodobnie tego nie pojmiesz, ale przed wybuchem uskoczyłem na bezpieczną odległość, także eksplozja nic mi nie zrobiła. - JAk?! - Crown stanowczo żąda wyjaśnień. - Pompki, brzuszki i spooro soczku - Odpowiada Xandred specjalnie tak, by jak najbardziej wyprowadzić Crowna z równowagi - Dobra, dostaniesz handicapa - Jaja sobie robisz?! - Criown się wcina, lecz zostaje olany. - Wystarczy że zadasz mi 1 cios, a wygrasz - Dokańcza Xandred trzymając palec wskazujący lewej ręki ku górze. - Łatwizna! - Crown szybciorem przyjmuje odpowiednią pozycję startową i rusza do ataku, nie używając tym razem magii, mogło by się wydawać że z powodzeniem wyprowadził srogi cios w brzuch Xandreda, jednakże role przyjeły się odwrotnie i Crown "nadział" się na wystawione kolano Xandreda. - Eh... - Zawiedziony całokształem Xandred przy użyciu ponownie palca wskazującego podtrzymuje ledwo stojącego Crowna za brodę i powoli przechyla do tego stopnia, że w końcu ląduje on na plecach.... -....Potworze! - Crown zdał sobie jednak sprawę z tego w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje - Czego chcesz?! - Tak samo jak zdeptałeś dobre imię tego baru, tak masz je przywrócić do stanu przed tego - Odpowiada Xandred już założonymi rękoma. - A co jeśli się nie zastosuję? - Pyta Crown. - Ponownie złożę Ci wizytę, lub dobije Cię teraz - Odpowiada stanowczo Xandred - Choć zgaduję, że teraz zdajesz sobię jakim blogosławieństwem jest życie. - Niech cię... - Crown tak bardzo pełen żaliu że nie jest w stanie nic zrobić - Ile mam czasu? - Wiedz że wiem co to dobroć - Odpowiada Xandred - Miesiąc, od tego dnia. - T-To za mało! - Przeraził się Crown dobrze wiedząc w jakim świetle postawił od dłuższego czasu wspominany bar. - Chcieć znaczy móc, panie kolego - Odpowiada znudzony Xandred - Postaraj się, bym nie musiał być zawiedziony. - D-Dobra... - Crown przytakuje jak małe dziecko, po czym ucieka i skręca w lewo na 1 skrzyżowaniu, a Xandred wraca do baru. - Hej, wstawaj! - Xandred po swojemu, czyli chwytem za kołnierz dość skutecznie przebudził niczego jeszcze nieświadomego właściciela. - C-Co się stało? - Pyta jeszcze niedobudzony właściciel - Gdzie Crown? - Uciekł - Odpowiada Xandred - Od teraz powinien nastać tu spokój. - P-Pokonałeś go? - Pyta uradowany właściciel. - Tak, dostał taki wpierdol, że przez następne 5 lat będzie się pocił na samą myśl o tym co dziś zaszło - Odpowiada uśmiechnięty i dumny z siebie Xandred. - Ale... - Tutaj właściciel znów zamarł. - Spokojnie - Uspokaja Xandred - W przeciągu miesiąca wszystko wróci do normy, klnę się na mojego zakola. - Skąd ta pewność? - Pyta właściciel, który średnio raczej wierzy w cuda. - Miał do wyboru to, albo śmierć - Odpowiada Xandred, puszczając przy tym oczko do właściciela - Do zobaczenia! - Wpadaj częściej! - Wygląda na to, że właściciel ma nowego ulubionego klienta. - Więc tak przedstawia się świat za murami, co? - Rozmyślał Xandred, nieświadom tego, iż jest obserwowany - Ciekawie... - Znasz go? - Przenosimy się na dach 1 z budynków, gdzie przypadkiem całemu widowisku towarzyszyło 2 osób, a dokładniej chłopak i dziewczyna. - Nie - Odpowiada niezidentyfikowany chłopak - Nowy jakiś. - No i mocny - Podkreśliła dziewczyna - O Crownie mówiło całe miasto, a on rozwalił go bez nawet zamysłu o użyciu magii... - Też byśmy mogli to zrobić - Odrzeka Chłopak - Z palcem w d.pie. - Szkoda tylko, że nie było zleconka - Stwierdza zawiedziona dziewczyna.. - Tak czy inaczej będziemy musieli urządzić sobie z nim pogawędkę.... - Postanawia chłopak o spojrzeniu z którego trąci złem jak kebabem z budki, a do tego uśmiech jakby dostał pornolka na DVD w jakości 4K. Część 2 - A o czym dokładnie chcesz z nim pogadać? - Pyta dziewczyna, której imie to Alicia - Wyglądasz jakbyś chciał go zgwałcić. - Głodnemu chleb na myśli - Odpowiada jej chłopaczyna imieniem Sho. - Głodny głodnemu wypomina - Odpowiada Alicia - Podbijasz? - Nie - Odburknął Sho - Jak myślisz, iść za nim teraz, czy liczyć na to że zjawi się tu w najbliższym czasie. - Chyba lepiej spróbować teraz, kto wie czy nie ma zamiaru opuścić miasta - Odpowiada Alicia dość sensownie. - No to jazda! - Sho ryknął i ruszyli przeskakując z budynku na budynek, a tymczasem... - Wypadałoby się gdzieś zamelinować... - Doszedł sobie po cichu do wniosku Xander - Tyle że w aktualnym stanie za 2 miesiącę będę zawodowo klepać biede, a nie żyć jak pan jezus powiedział... - Yo! - W końcu Alicii wraz z towarzyszem udało się dogonić Xandreda i pojawiają się tuż przed nim. - Co jest? - Pyta Xandred. - Masz czas? - Pyta Sho. - W sumie mam, ale no homo my friend - Xandreda humor jak na razie nie opuszcza. - Dobra, o co chodzi? - Nie szukasz może roboty i noclegu w pakiecie? - Pyta ponownie Sho. - A szukam, szukam - Odpowiada Xandred - Jesteście z jakiejś gildii, nie? - Cóż, nie będziemy kłamać - Odrzekła Alicia - Nie mylisz się. - Proszę, prosze - Xandred reaguje zaskakująco entuzjastycznie na tą wiadomość - Teraz wszystko jasne. - Co masz na myśli? - Pyta Alicia. - Zapewne widzieliście jak załatwiłem tamtego kalesoniarza, co? - Pyta pewny swego Xandred z uśmiechem ponownie zawadiackim. - ...Prawda - Przyznaje Sho, choć nie chętnie - Zdarzyło się że szukamy potencjalnego rekruta, a Ty spełniasz kryteria. - To prowadźcie. ''Wraz z nadaną komendą cała trójka rozpoczyna dziki, niczym niezmordowany pochód uliczny, pczynając od południowej części miasta, a kończąc na wschodniej. W międzyczasie nie miało miejsca nic specjalnego poza rozbieganymi dzieciakami, czy osobnikami starszymi. W końcu gdy docierają na miejsce przed Xandredem ukazuję się całkiem spory ceglany budynek, z kolumnami po bokach na wzór szachownicy. - I jak? - Zwraca się do Xandreda Alicia. - Na 1 rzut oka nic dodać, nic ująć - Odpowiedział Xandred zatajając część tego co myśli na rzecz tego, iż adresatem pytania była samica. - Chodź, zaprowadzę Cię do mistrza - Przemówił Sho otwierając dość tajemnicze drzwi, a Xandred bez słowa podążył za nim, monitorując oczyma po drodzę każdy szczegół. - Nie powinien przebywać ze wszystkimi przypadkiem? - Pyta nawet zaciekawiony Xandred. - Pewnie - Przytakuje Sho- Tak też jest. - To jaki sens jest w tym, że teraz podążamy tym korytarzem? - Potraktuj to jako wycieczkę zapoznawczą - Odpowiada zadowolony Sho. - Niech będzie - Xandredowi taki układ nie wchodzi w paradę, więc również na jego twarzy widnieje uśmiech - Daleko jeszcze? - Nie, zaraz będziemy na miejscu - Odpowiada Sho - Widzisz? - No, widzę - Odpowiada Xandred - Silny jest? - Jak na mistrza gildii przystało - Odpowiada Sho - Co ty, z księżyca spadłeś? - Długa historia.... - Odpowiada Xandred. - Opowiesz? - Pyta Sho. - Może kiedyś, teraz na razie nie czas - Odpowiada Xandred. - Ok - Przytakuje Sho - Jesteśmy. - To na co czekasz? - Pyta Xandred na widok Sho, któremu jakby nagle wyskoczył blue-screen - Otwieraj i wchodzimy. - Mam nadzieję że w rozmowie z nim okażesz więcej szacunku niż ma to miejsce teraz . - Weź zluzuj majty, wiadomo że staruszkom się rispekt należy - Uspokaja Xandred - Dalej. - Dobra, liczę że nie są to słowa rzucone na wiatr. - Mam swoje zasady, nie przeginaj - Xandred tym samym daje ostrzeżenie że odpowiedni dobór słów jest o wiele bardziej ważny niż można by przypuszczać. - Co to za hałasy?! - Nagle na cały korytarz rozległ się głos głośny, aczkolwiek nie wzbudzajcy powagi - Nie można spokojnie odpocząć?! - To on? - Pyta zdezorientowany Xandred. - Jaha - Odpowiada Sho i w tym momencie zza drzwi wychodzi dziaduszek o wzroście na oko 150cm, łysej głowie, białej brodzie i wąsie. - Witam, jak i przepraszam za zakłucony odpoczynek - Xandred od razu wie co robić. - Witaj - Odpowiada z powagą - Jak się zwiesz? - Xandred, Xandred Murata. - Co Cię tu sprowadza? - Kontynuuje Mistrzuniu. - Chęć podjęcia pracy, oraz nawiązania nowych, jak najlepszych znajomości ze wszystkimi, jeśli zostanę przyjęty. - Rozumiem... - Mistrz rozpoczął bufforing - Masz coś do dodania, Sho? - Ja wraz Alicią mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć go w akcji i jestem pewny że gildia z nim może tylko zyskać - Odpowiada zapytany, puszczając przy tym oczko do Xandreda, który nie ukrywa zaskoczenia tym co słyszy. - Xandredzie... - Przemówił Mistrz - Czy to prawda? Jeśli tak, to kto był Twoim przeciwnikiem? - Tak, to prawda - Potwierdza Xandred - Wymierzyłem sprawiedliwość osobnikowi, który ma się zwać Crown. - Z skutkiem śmiertelnym? - Dopytuje Mistrz. - Nie - Odpowiada zapytany - Czeka go dużo do naprawienia. - Wszystko jasne - Przemawia Miszcz - Dumą będzie posiadać w swych szeregach tak prawego wojownika - Można wiedzieć jaką magią się posługujesz? - Magią Lodowego Zabójcy Bogów - Odpowiada Xandred. - Formalności zostawmy sobie na potem - Stwierdza Mistrz - Wracajcie do reszty. - Dobrze, jak każesz - W końcu i Sho coś z siebie wydusił. Następnie zaś droga powrotna już się tak nie dłużyła, zapewne wpływ miały na to odczuwane emocje. Jak można się było spodziewać Xandred został przyjęty ciepło, a opowieść o jego bezinteresownym czynie tylko nasiliła jego "dobry start" jako nowego członka Moon Shine. Jedynie pod ścianą z głową uchyloną ku podłodze stał dość mięsistej, aczkolwiek nadal dobrze zbudowanej sylwetki mag błyskawicy, który na co dzień obchodzi się ze wszystkimi neutralnie, zaś Xandred wzbudził w nim coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł - Ekscytacje. Nie trzeba było wiele czekać, by z okazji nowego członka rozpoczęła się huczna balanga, która swe zakończenie odnalazła dopiero w nocy, wtedy zaś rzuca nam się w oczy Xandred, do którego po chwili dołącza Alicia. - Piękne, co? - Pyta spoglądając na bezchmurne niebo pełne gwiazd. - Prawda, ma swój urok - Odpowiada jej Xandred - Nie powinnaś już spać? - Alkohol tak na mnie działa, że sen przychodzi wolniej - Odpowiedziała mu z szczerym uśmiechem - Hm, znam to - Odpowiada Xandred, oczywiście odwzajemniając uśmiech - Swoją drogą... Kim był ten typek, co cały czas podpierał ścianę? - Tyson... - Odpowiada Alicia - Reprezentuje klasę S, posługuje się magią błyskawicy. - Brzmi nieco kłopotliwie - Stwierdza Xandred - Myśli że wszystko mu wolno? - Sama bym tego lepiej nie ujęła. - Każdego konia da się ujechać - Odpowiada Xandred, uśmiechając się przy tym zalotnie. - Tak, racja - Przytakuje Alicia, przystając na "grę" Xandreda. - Prawdopodobnie jutro będziesz miał okazję, by się z nim zmierzyć. - Hm? - Mimo faktu przyjęcia, każdego nowego członka czeka sparring z określoną liczbą członków, jako próby - Wyjaśnia Alicia. - Brzmi ciekawie - Xandreda ta myśl należycie uradowała. - Nie czujesz strachu? - Pyta zaskoczona Alicia. - Czuję - Odpowiada jej Xandred - Jak każdy, ale to najlepsza okazja, bym sam przekonał się jaką siłą dysponuję. - Czyli nie wiesz tego? - Pyta rozespana już Alicia. - Wyjaśnię Ci jutro - Odpowiada Xandred - Idziemy spać. - Dobra - Alicja approves - Dobranoc! - Dobranoc - Odpowiada Xandred, by chwilę potem wznieść głowę ku niebu pełnemu gwiazd, trochę by popodziwać, a trochę by porozważać o nadchodzących wydarzeniach - 2 dnia już wszystkich stłuc...? - NIe odpowiadając samemu sobię na tę myśl udaje się do swojego lokum, by w przeciągu 20 minut leżenia na brzucholcu zasnąć, a w trakcie snu...Jego oczom ukazała się postać w czarnym stroju(za wyjątkiem białych butów), oraz rozczochraną fryzurą i kolczykiem na prawym uchu, z początku nieznany ktoś przyglądała się Xandredowi z uśmiechem. thumb|left|386px|Gunther W końcu ten nie wytrzymał... - Ej, gejuch! - Krzyknął zdenerwowany Xandred - Pomijając już sam fakt, że sny to dość prywatna kwestia, to co ja tu robię i gdzie wgl jestem?! - Uspokój się, przyjacielu - Odpowiada nieznany - Wszystko jest w porządku. - Znamy się, że pozwalasz sobie na zwracanie się do mnie w taki sposób? - Pyta podejrzliwie Xandred, a nieznany osobnik twierdząco na to przytakuje głową. Jednak na twarzy Xandreda wciąż można było tylko odczytać pomieszanie wątków i złość. - Biedaku.... - Nieznany przemawia po dłuższej przerwie z niemałym politowaniem w głosie. - Masz 5 sekund by powiedzieć to inaczej... - Ostrzega Xandred - O co chodzi? - Widzę, że nie wiesz kim jesteś.... - Nieznany raczył dokończyć swą wypowiedź. - A kim mam być do cholery?! - Xandredowi skończyły się pokłady cierpliwości - Jestem sobą i chcę się kurwa wyspać! - Możesz odrzucać prawdę, ale ona sama po Ciebie przyjdzie - Ton nieznanego z przyjaznego przeszedł na grożący. - Proszę, proszę... - Xandred zaraz wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok - Nie dość że wpierdalasz mi się w sen, to jeszcze teraz groźby...Czemu byśmy sobie nie urzadzili "pogaduszki" za dnia?! - Bo wiesz, jest jeden problem... - Ktosiek odpowiada, a na jego twarzy ponownie widnieje uśmiech. - Co, może mi powiesz, że jesteś jednorazowym tworem mojej wyobraźni? - Pyta retorycznie Xandred. - Nasza rozmowa to nie sen - Nieznajomek przestaje owijać w bawełnę - Nawiązałem z Tobą kontakt za pomocą magii, choć dzieli nas od siebie sporo lat. - C-Co masz przez to na myśli? - Pyta lekko przestraszony Xandred - Jesteś z przyszłości? - Dokładnie tak - Ktosiek przytakuje z zadowoleniem w głosie. - Ale nadal bez odpowiedzi pozostaje to, jakim cudem mnie znasz.... - Xandred domaga się wyjaśnień. - To iż się dowiesz zapewne spowoduje zmiany w historii, ale co tam.... - Przemawia Ktosiek - W przyszłości jesteś powodem wyludniena 75% ludzkości, razem ze mną...Me imię zaś to Gunther! - Dobra, fajnie - Xandred przytakuje na głupiego byle tylko pozbyć się natrętnika - Spierdalaj pókim miły.... - Widać, że trzeba wyjaśnić Ci to dogłębnie....- Przemawia trochę zażenowany Ktosiek, którego twarz na 30 sekund była jakby lustrzanym odbiciem Xandreda - Patrz. thumb|left|302px - Skopiowałeś moją twarz i co w związku z tym? - Pyta zażenowany Xandred. - A czy Ty w tej chwili się uśmiechasz? - Pyta zwycięsko Gunther - To co widzisz, to obraz Ciebie z przyszłości podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania. - ....Mogę spać? - Pyta Xandred. - Tak - Odpowiada Gunther - Żegnaj! - Lol.... - Jak można się domyśleć, Xandred przebudził się i nic nie zwiastuję, by był w stanie ponownie zasnąć - Więcej nie piję... CDN '' '' Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika DeErDaNcEr